


Safari

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [70]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy pogoda Hawaii nie jest najgorszym co może cię spotkaćPrompt 70. "Safari"





	

– To pieprzone safari! – Krzyk Danny'ego rozniósł się po całej kwaterze.  
          Kono, która siedziała w swoim biurze z Chinem, nawet nie podniosła głowy znad papierów. Była przyzwyczajona do takich sytuacji, kłótnie Steve'a i jego partnera były legendą niemal na całe Hawaje.  
– Co, Danny'emu znowu nie odpowiada pogoda na Hawajach? Myślałam, że przywykł – wymamrotała do kuzyna.  
– Tym razem to coś nowego – zaskoczył ją mężczyzna.  
– Tak? Więc co...  
– Danny'emu chyba nie podoba się prezent ślubny. Steve chciał go zabrać w podróż poślubną do Afryki.  
          Śmiech dziewczyny zagłuszył złorzeczenie Williamsa. Myślała, że jej szef jest choć trochę mądrzejszy. Naprawdę, lepszym miejscem byłaby już Grenlandia.


End file.
